


На лыжах в гамаке

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: они упали и начали трахаться





	На лыжах в гамаке

Тони затянул коньки, попутно придумав несколько способов облегчить и упрочить крепление, открыл дверь и обернулся, чтобы поторопить всё ещё возящегося Баки, который выбрал себе не простые беговые коньки, а хуйню с зубчиками и высокой шнуровкой. В общем, зря он обернулся.

Это было как удар, как лавина, как взрыв, как фейерверк. Как описанная в тысяче романов яркая, как фотовспышка, страсть. Один взгляд на гибкие круглые шнурки между металлическими пальцами, и Тони будто по голове шарахнули, да так крепко, что вся кровь оттуда разом переместилась в пах. Возбуждённый до звёздочек перед глазами, он резко выдохнул, закрыл открытую было дверь раздевалки и привалился к ней спиной. Баки поднял голову.

— Что? — только и успел спросить он, а потом его взгляд остановился на губах Тони, и даже от двери тот увидел, как резко расширились зрачки. — Ста-арк...

Этот тон: низкий, хриплый, тягучий, рычащий — Тони знал как свои матрицы. И до умопомрачения его обожал, потому что любое слово, произнесённое этим тоном, означало секс. Совершенно безумный, крышесносный, всепоглощающий трах, во время которого всё, кроме них двоих, будто переставало существовать.

За те три секунды, что ему понадобились на преодоление разделяющего их с Баки пространства, тот успел стряхнуть незашнурованные коньки, вывернуться из штанов и положить их возле скамейки так, чтобы Тони было удобно встать на них коленями. Что он и сделал. Когда Тони успел расстегнуть собственные штаны и скинуть перчатки, он как-то упустил, зато не промазал, сцеживая в ладонь слюну. Чтобы раскрыть Баки под себя, потребовалось всего несколько движений (раньше Тони казалось несправедливым, что ему после такого же перерыва требуется долгая подготовка, тогда как кое-кто всегда готов, как скаут, но потом Баки спросил, действительно ли Тони считает, что его член такой незаменимый, и раскрыл ларец с игрушками, рядом с которыми Тони почувствовал себя обиженным природой), а стоило ему войти, как Баки обхватил его за пояс своими охуенно мускулистыми ногами, надавил, вжимая плотнее, и мир ухнул в небытие. Остались только Тони, Баки и охвативший их жар.

Как и остальные подобные вспышки, долго это не продлилось. Стоило Баки отстраниться от полного слюны, зубов и, кажется, крови, судорожного поцелуя и откинуться назад — выгнувшись над скамьёй, уперевшись затылком в пол, предельно сильно насадившись на член Тони — и тихо застонать в экстазе, как Тони последовал за ним, выплёскиваясь в пульсирующее горячее нутро своего ёбнутого любовника и уткнувшись носом в его оголившийся напряжённый живот.

— Зашибись, — прохрипел Баки, чуть отдышавшись.

— Пиздец, — согласился Тони, медленно отцепляя его от себя и пытаясь вспомнить, где именно он видел рулон бумажных полотенец, пока переобувался.

Баки терпеливо подождал, пока тихо матерящийся Тони, забывший, что он вообще-то в коньках, наконец поднимется, принесёт салфетки и вытрет их обоих, потом натянул обратно бельё, штаны и коньки и как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к прерванному занятию. Тони, всё ещё не очень хорошо соображая, оправился, проверил, что они нигде не оставили следов, и присел на стул у двери. Как раз вовремя, потому что дверь распахнулась, и внутрь просунулась голова Стива.

— Вы что тут возитесь? Там Наташа такое на льду вытворяет! Давайте быстрее, а то пропустите.

— Да-да, — пробормотал Тони, с ужасом осознавая, что было бы, явись тот парой минут раньше.

Стив покосился на него, потом на Баки, втянул носом воздух и покачал головой.

— Господи! Как подростки! — укоризненно выпалил он. — Хоть бы запирались, что ли.

— Замок хлипкий, ты бы и не заметил, — отозвался Баки, аккуратно заправляя концы шнурков за голенище. — А мы бы точно не успели закончить к твоему приходу.

Стив фыркнул что-то неразборчивое и сбежал, но Тони успел заметить, как вспыхнули его уши. А может, это всё мороз виноват.

— Пойдём, — позвал Баки. — Наташа и впрямь красиво катается.

Тони поднялся со стула, стараясь не сильно напрягать колени, подумал, что он уже несколько староват и для спонтанного секса в спартанских условиях, да и для коньков... А потом Баки ему ухмыльнулся, и Тони перестал думать о пустяках, потому что, если посмотреть с другой стороны, то это он тут — молодой любовник при столетнем старце, так что нехуй и прибедняться.


End file.
